


Hold Me

by consultingasshat



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, First Kiss, M/M, Nightmares, this fic is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingasshat/pseuds/consultingasshat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock needs John to be soft with him, finally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was a ficlet i wrote for tumblr user vanetti, just because.

“John?”

“Hm?” John hummed, looking up from the yellowing pages of the book in his hands. Sherlock was standing near his chair, illuminated faintly by the dying light of the fire. “I thought you were trying to sleep, for once in your life.” John chuckled, but Sherlock face grew guarded and shadowed in the dim room.

“I… couldn’t.” Sherlock opened his mouth as if to say more, but instead simply bit into his bottom lip. John cocked his head, waiting, but nothing could’ve prepared him for what Sherlock said next.

“Come to bed with me.”

“I… what?”

“They aren’t as bad when you’re close.”

The fog of confusion in John’s mind lifted. _Nightmares_. Sherlock was having nightmares, and he, well, he needed John. 

“Yes, yeah, of course I’ll come.” John stood from his chair, joints groaning a bit in protest, but the look on Sherlock’s face stopped him from walking any closer. His expression was so open, so trusting, and something in John’s heart was aching like hell from seeing that expression on that beautiful face. He walked towards Sherlock, hand outstretched, leading the way.

“Come on, then.”

~

“John?”

“Yeah?”

“Could you maybe come closer? Just a little bit?”

John smiled softly as he scooted towards the dip Sherlock’s long body made in the bed. He still wasn’t touching him, cautious of what Sherlock wanted, but being closer to the warmth radiating off of pale skin was enough. “Better?”

“Mmm.”

John glanced down at the curls situated on the pillow near his chin, silky and wilder than usual. Not even thinking of the consequences, he impulsively tilted his head down to press a firm kiss to the crown of Sherlock’s head. He braced himself for a reaction, but still flinched back as Sherlock whipped his head up, pale eyes boring into John’s darker blue. 

“Sherlock, I’m sorry, sorry, I can leave, I just… sorr-”

“Do that again.”

John froze from where he had been inching off of the bed, violently aware of Sherlock’s fingers curled in an iron grip around his wrist. “What?”

“Do that again.”

“Kiss you?”

“Yes, John, kiss me, must I repeat myself again?”

John smiled faintly at that, and leaned back down to kiss Sherlock’s forehead this time. “Good?”

He waited for a response, but none came. He looked into Sherlock’s face, and what he saw took his breath away. Sherlock’s mouth was open in a small “oh” of surprise, his eyes as big as the moon. There was a faint pink tint high on his cheeks, and John took the opportunity to kiss those as well. 

“Is this all alright? With you?”

Sherlock’s response came in the form of a small noise from the back of his throat that John took as a good sign, considering right after making that sound Sherlock had curled up into his arms and pressed his face into the crook of John’s neck. When he spoke, John felt more than heard his voice.

“May we sleep now? Like this?”

“Yeah, yeah love, we can.” And with that, John pressed one last kiss into Sherlock’s curls and drifted off into sleep.


End file.
